


Home Cumming

by MajorMadness



Series: WE THE BEST FANFICS [1]
Category: Mount & Blade (Video Game)
Genre: Abe - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Mount and blade, scots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMadness/pseuds/MajorMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe has been gone for a long few months, WE THE BEST have been counting the days till his return. One day, Abe's wife gets the phone call she has been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cumming

               Home Cumming

  
  
  


*Ring ring, ring ring*

 

“Hello who is it?”

 

“Ah hello uh, Mrs man? I have been asked by a VIP to inform you he will be arriving at your location shortly.”

 

“Shortly?!?! At my location?!?! He is coming home?! FINALLY!”

 

The man on the phone quickly hangs up the phone and calls out to the other inhabitants of the house. “Everyone! He is coming home! Daddy’s back!”The house is ablaze with running footsteps and looking like their wish just came true, half a dozen people are chirping at the man still holding his phone.

 

“Scottie is Daddy really coming back?” A young boy asks with his eyes sparkling with joy. Scottie responds as he bends down to meet the young boy face to face. “ Yes fluffybeard! Daddy’s coming home!” The older boys in the house hurry to begin cleaning up as the place is a mess, with blood and muskets all over the place. “Don’t worry too much boys! I’m sure Daddy will understand! But do clean up the blood, that’s starting to get old.” The man…. Woman? Uhhh. **It** put the phone back on the charger and walked towards the kitchen, where It began making Jatz and cheese as some finger food for the boys.

 

As the cutting of the cheese started, two of the boys walked up to the bench, looking as though they have a question.”ScotsMum, Is Dad ok? He has been gone awhile.” The young boy to ScotsMum’s left asks. “He has better reaction times now right? After the operation?” the boy to the right asks. “Yes Drew, Fifer. Daddy is all better after his operation and ready to start his new job and play with everyone again!” Hawkens and Drew look at each other and quickly grab a Jatz and run off to help clean the house.

 

A few minutes later the Jatz have been placed on the dining room table with half already been taken. ScotsMum has started Vacuuming the lounge room and cleaning cobwebs off the uniforms that stand lined up being worn by mannequins, next to the two shrines of the Firebeard God Atom to the left, and Joe, the Joeist of Joe’s, to the right. ScotsMum turns off the vacuum  to fluff the pillows on the lounge, but hears a car door just outside the street.

 

ScotsMum Promptly makes his way to the door looking through the peephole, and seeing his one and only Husband exit the door that is being held open by the driver. ScotsMum quickly pushes up his boobs, Well more man boobs, and adjusts his hair and beard to the way his Husband likes.ScotsMum waits for his hubby to get closer to the door before he opens it with his grin so wide he looks like the grinch dressed up as a whitie for halloween.

 

The man stops half a meter in front of ScotsMum and looks him deep in his eyes, they share a glance that only lovers can share.”Hi ScotsMum, I’m home.” The man steps forward and embraces ScotsMum and drops his briefcase to the ground, ignoring the contents.”Oh Abe, I have missed you so much, as have the boys.” ScotsMum kisses Abe on the cheek and starts to pull him inside.”Don’t worry Scottie, I’ve missed the boys as well.”

 

“Boys! Daddy's home!” ScotsMum shouts into the house, and suddenly it is shaking like an earthquake with the patter of feet rushing down the stairs. ScotsMum and Abe are quickly surrounded by a six boys chirping like little birds asking for a feed.”Dad how are you?””Have you been good?””I hit a 230 meter shot last week!””I can finally chamber Daddy!” Abe is so happy to see his kids begging for his attention. “Ok boys! Get dressed for training! Time so see your improvements!” The boys quickly run upstairs to their rooms and get dressed in their Uniforms.”SctosMum I’m going to visit the weebs, you get changed as well.”

 

Abe kisses his wife and makes his way to the basement door, Looking at the many signs on the door. _Warning! Don’t enter! Enter at your own risk! Faggots inside!Probably masterbating inside!_ Abe takes a deep breath and unlocks the four locks on the outside of the heavy cold steel door, pushing it open. The inhabitants quickly turn their heads. “Close the door! We will get sunburnt!” Mrp responds to the opening of the door by pausing his anime and looking at the man who just entered.“Hey Weebs, just letting you know I’m back.” Mrp gives Abe a typical nod, while Panda hides behind his waifu pillow fort. Madness in the furthest corner looks at Abe while he shakes.”We will be out in UGH OH YEAH THAT’S THE SHIT… Minute… Just gotta finish this episode of my sister is a cum dumpster.” Abe knows not to say anything, he may get violent, so he just nods and walks up the stairs.

 

It’s time Abe got dressed, so he makes his way to the master bedroom.Just before he opens the door he hears grunting coming from the other side. Smiling to himself he already knows what’s happening. Abe opens the door to his wife stroking her 10 inch dick with one hand while squrting lube all over his anus with the other. With her face pushed deep into a pillow and grunting so loudly he doesn’t hear Abe enter the room and strip in a flash. With in seconds Abe is rock hard and skips across the room, scaring ScotsMum.He flinches and looks back but he can only smile at what he sees. A Naked man with a giant rock solid cock. You could draw a perfectly straight 4 meter line from ScotsMum’s anus and Abe’s dick, but that line is the only thing that’s straight here.Abe smirks at the bent over ScotsMum as he strokes his cock.”My lance is ready my dear wife.” Abe readys to charge head on.”What a cav fag.” ScotsMum responds with impatience clear in his voice.

 

Abe charges and jumps on the bed, bending his knees back to slide with perfect accuracy into ScotsMum’s pre lubed anus. Abe rocks his hips back and forth entering ScotsMum’s anus slightly deeper each time. As the two lovers are loving each other extremely deeply, they both hear the kids cheering as they open the back door.(The back patio door you sick fuck.). Abe keeps pounding ScotsMum so hard the sound of skin on skin could probably be heard from down stairs, but that isn’t a problem, the kids use it as a sorta drum marching sound. ScotsMum increases his speed as he wanks himself and pushes hard back into the thrusting Abe.”Present!” They can hear the kids lining up, they both know what’s coming next. “Fire!” A dozen Musket shots ring throughout the house, Abe give his most powerful thrust he can manage to time with the vollie from his kids.”Reload!” Here it comes, ScotsMum is yelping like a tiny dog, showing he is close to the edge, Abe takes the hint. Abe times his arrival, and about 8 seconds later he hears his near cue. “Present!” Abe is so close to the edge that guy from that song wouldn’t even push him any closer.

 

“Fire!” “FIRE!” Thirteen muskets ring through the house, but only one is made of flesh. The two lovers reach the end together, with Abe trickling deep into ScotsMum’s anus and ScotsMum spewing it all over a plastic sheet laid over the bed. Abe disconnects from ScotsMum and falls backwards onto the floor, While ScotsMum stands up with care, to the side. Folding the plastic sheet so the cum can drip into a container he is holding. “You been missing your protein shakes?” ScotsMum glances at the flat out Abe on the floor.”You sure know it honey.”

 

Abe takes a couple more deep breaths, then stands up moving towards ScotsMum who is applying some hand cream to make his nails look as great as possible. Abe and ScotsMum share a deep kiss, as the part, Abe quickly runs to the walk in wardrobe and gets dressed into his uniform. He grabs his musket, loads it, and runs downstairs out the back door shouting. “For king and country!” As he quickly gets into line with his kids he fires his musket, hitting a dummy target right in the head from 100 meters away, Them promptly charges the dummy's, Shouting his war cry as loud as he can, “WE DA BEST!”. The kids promptly follow his lead, shouting and charging.

  
  


After hours of training, they all come inside, dripping with sweat and smelling of gunpowder. ScotsMum orders them to undress their uniforms in the laundry so he can wash them as soon as possible, and while they do that, he gives them all protein shakes with his special ingredient, as well as an apple each. After they have all undressed Abe calls a family meeting in the lounge room. "Ok kids, a few pieces of news. First off. Hawkens, Voltron, Stand.” Voltron and Hawkens stand at attention, waiting for orders.”I got more IPhones for you to fix, get to it quickly, and Voltron, you messed up a screen replacment last time, open your gookie eyes.” Voltron and Hawkens salute Abe, and walk off to their shared sweatshop room where the IPhones have been placed.

 

“Next Uhhh, Carlos stand”. Carlos Stands, he tries to keep his mouth shut, but a few words keep slipping past.” _stand up meh meh, I used to be an admin. MY computer can run that game.Yeah well in 6thLG i was good_.” Carlos Mumbles to himself. “Shut up Carlos, if you keep mumbling to yourself i **will** send you to the weeb dungeon. So shut the fuck up.” Carlos sits down, holding his lips as tight as he can.

 

“Weebs.” Abe calls. Panda, Mrp and Madness begin to stand, but Abe holds out a hand.” No don’t get up, we don’t want to see your massive hard ons. Just letting you know ScotsMum told me you were using speakers every now and then when i was gone. That can’t happen, we don't want to hear your creepy shit, use your headphones or no hentai at all. The weebs nod, then make their way to the cold door separating them from the rest of the family.

 

“As for the rest of you, Good job today, I’m glad to be back fighting with all of you again.I hear the next reg v reg is starting in a few weeks, so ScotsMum and I will get onto the paperwork to enter us in that. Once again i’m so happy to be back home with all of you.Training will begin at 5:30 AM Tomorrow morning like the good old days, so be ready and good night!”

 

Everyone stands, salutes, and walks off back to their rooms to dress for bed. Abe turns to ScotsMum, hooks his left hand around his waist, gives him a peck on the cheek, and they both walk holding each other up the stairs to get some ’sleep’.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1 End.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------

 

I am MajorMadness and thank you for reading my fanfic.

 

I would like to thank a few people:

 

fluffybeard for proofreading/editing and putting up with my shit about this fic.

Carlos Von Psycho for hating my fic so much I need to make more.

Abe for allowing me to write this by leaving for over a month.(I didn’t ask him.)

Voltron for being cool with gook jokes.

  


Chapter 2 may or may not be completed. I have many idea’s when it comes to gay orgy sex and my writing window is limited.

  


Thanks for reading.

 

8========D~~~~~


End file.
